


Ключ к наследию

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: Русе Болтон решает доверить наследие Дома Болтон своему шестнадцатилетнему бастарду. Преканон





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotspecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotspecht/gifts).



> Бета:  
> [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)  
> 

Рамси подошел к окну и, отодвинув портьеру, начал рассматривать на свету бороздки ключей, болтающихся на железном кольце. Какой-то из них должен подойти к необычному замку, но какой именно из этой разномастной дюжины? Придется взять с собой все ключи и проверять каждый по очереди…

Ощутив чей-то пристальный взгляд, он резко обернулся и от неожиданности выронил связку на серые меховые шкуры, которые устилали пол. В дверном проеме стоял Русе Болтон и, скрестив руки на груди, внимательно наблюдал за ним. Рамси бросило в жар: он не только не услышал, как исчез Вонючка, что должен был снаружи караулить незваных посетителей, но даже не заметил, как отворилась дверь и отец появился на пороге своих покоев. 

— Я ничего не сделал, м’лорд!

— «Милорд», — слегка поморщившись, поправил его Русе. — «Ничего», как я понимаю, это кража ключей из моего бюро?

Он кивнул подбородком на красноречивую улику, придавившую мех. Она походила на многоногого паука с жирным серым брюшком.

— Как ты посмел рыться в моих вещах? Что именно ты надеялся найти? Что тебе понадобилось? — с каждым вопросом тихий голос Русе набирал силу, и от этого бросало в дрожь. 

Рамси смотрел на ключи — все они разнились по форме и размеру, и каждый отличался собственным причудливым узором зубцов на бородке.

— Ничего, милорд. Мне нужно было открыть одну дверь, не в ваших покоях.

— Мои покои ты уже открыл, — сказал Русе, — и насколько я знаю, в замке почти не осталось комнат, где бы ты ни побывал, явно или тайно. 

Рамси сглотнул и наконец-то заставил себя поднять голову. Сын Русе Болтона и будущий лорд Дредфорта не должен вести себя как слуга, застигнутый за кражей хозяйского добра.

— Осталась всего одна, милорд, — ответил он, — но я ничего не хотел там брать. Только посмотреть. 

Русе смерил его безучастным взглядом, словно перед ним стоял комод или чашник со штофом вина. 

— Сокровищница замка, как я понимаю, — сказал он, и Рамси едва сдержал торжествующую ухмылку.

Отец, который видел Рамси насквозь и предугадывал наперед все его слова и поступки, наконец-то ошибся.

— Сокровищницу всегда охраняет стража, и я знаю, что там внутри: сундуки с мехами да серебром, — небрежно сказал Рамси. — Это скучно. Я хотел осмотреть верхние покои в Северной башне. 

Русе приподнял бровь:

— И как давно ты пытаешься туда попасть?

— С тех пор как понял, что не могу взломать замок, — честно признался Рамси.

Он полностью овладел собой и приготовился вести игру дальше. Ему удалось удивить отца — а что, если ему удастся убедить его открыть эту проклятую железную дверь с двумя узкими створками? Когда Рамси обнаружил, что к замку не подходит ни один из ключей трехфунтовой связки кастеляна, он стал одержим желанием во что бы то ни стало войти в таинственную комнату. Он перепробовал все: ключи мейстера, капитана гарнизона и разнообразные отмычки. Его приводило в бешенство, что содержимое одной из комнат в заброшенной башне оставалось для него загадкой, что бы там не лепетал Хеке про обычные пустые покои. 

Вот уже три месяца Рамси жил в замке и за это время успел побывать в каждом зале, горнице и кладовой; в мейстерской лаборатории, вороньей вышке, арсенале и подвалах, куда ежегодно складывалась пятая часть урожая. Он исследовал подземелье Дредфорта под настороженными взглядами стражников и нашел выходы на крыши всех зубчатых башен замка. Всех, кроме одной. 

— Мне по душе твоя искренность, — сказал Русе. Его лицо оставалось столь же бесстрастным. — Скажи мне, мальчик, чем тебя так привлекают покои Северной башни? Их двери не открывались уже много месяцев.

Рамси был бы рад объяснить, но не мог высказать словами чувства, которые охватывали его, когда он открывал очередную комнату и начинал осторожно осматривать все, что в ней находилось. 

Дредфорт казался ему сказочным замком, полным восхитительных пустынных закоулков, галерей, альковов и тупиков. В левом крыле царило запустение — в нем никто не жил и именно там обосновался Хеке, выбрав сухую комнату с большим окном, заросшим грязью. Другие слуги старались держаться от Вонючки-Хеке подальше. Многие помнили его мальчишкой-прислужником, обвешанным полевыми цветами с головы до ног, и при встрече непременно напоминали, что с возрастом смрад, исходящий от него, стал еще ядреней.

Но Рамси любил своего верного Вонючку — его запах, подобострастный взгляд и манеру нашептывать на ухо с неизменным почтительным прибавлением «м’лорд» либо «хозяин». Вместе они ходили по заброшенным покоям и рылись в старом хламе, находя в рассохшихся сундуках то негодные ржавые доспехи, то рукоять меча, то потускневшие пряжки от башмаков или темные портреты, на которых ничего нельзя было разобрать. Большинство шкафов были пусты, но в некоторых висела заплесневелая от сырости одежда вековой давности, вся в дырах и черных пятнах. Кружева на манжетах липко крошились под пальцами, словно крылья бабочек. 

— Вы будете владеть этим замком, м’лорд Рамси, — восхищенно шептал ему Хеке. — Вы должны знать здесь всё до последнего камушка. Когда вы станете лордом Дредфорта, вам не понадобится кастелян. Вы сами будете кастеляном, и никто без вашего дозволения не посмеет унести даже пуговицы с колета.

«Никто не посмеет взять то, что принадлежит мне!» — мысленно вторил ему Рамси.

Поэтому он изучал не только расположение замковых покоев, но и то, что в них находилось. Часто он присваивал себе на память какую-нибудь приглянувшуюся мелочь, которую бы никогда не хватился хозяин комнаты — пустую склянку красного стекла, забытую безделушку или старую фибулу в форме конской головы, — но из отцовских покоев Рамси не взял даже кусочка очажного угля. Он боялся, что цепкая память Русе хранит точный список всех вещей, что лежат в его комнатах, а Рамси всегда старался не оставлять следов своих тайных посещений. 

— Что тебе нужно в Северной башне? — повторил отец, заставив Рамси вздрогнуть.

— Я просто хотел посмотреть, что там внутри, — ответил он, едва не добавив «отец».

Лорд Дредфорта всегда хранил бесстрастное выражение лица, и мало кто мог разобрать, какие слова радуют его или, напротив, вызывают гнев; однако каким-то нутряным чутьем Рамси понимал, что обращение «отец» раздражает Русе. Это приводило в бешенство, но Рамси тоже умел хитрить и скрывать свои чувства.

— Я знаю, что ты обшарил все уголки моего замка, — сказал Русе, чуть подчеркнув слово «моего». — И что это не первый твой визит в мои покои.

Рамси крепче уперся ногами в пол и уставился на отца исподлобья. 

— Я просто смотрел. Изучал.

— Что именно «изучал»?

«Мое наследство… наследие моего рода», — сказал бы он, если бы вместо отца в дверном проеме стоял Хеке, благоухающий словно свиное дерьмо.

— Я изучал замок, — сказал Рамси первое, что пришло в голову.

— А заодно и мои вещи, — вздохнул Русе, а затем добавил, — подними ключи и положи на место.

Рамси быстро исполнил приказание.

— Ты потратил время впустую, мальчик, — бесшумно ступая кожаными подошвами сапог, Русе приблизился к бюро, где хранилось кольцо с ключами, — только я могу открыть двери в верхние покои Северной башни.

«Значит, ты всегда носишь ключ при себе… Неужели в башне лежит что-то дороже сундуков с серебром?» 

Русе вдруг улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Ты словно развернутый свиток, — он положил руку ему на плечо. — Все твои нехитрые мысли сразу отражаются в глазах. Неужели ты и впрямь думаешь, что я скрываю в заброшенной башне рог Джорамуна или драконье яйцо? 

Рамси закаменел. Впервые за пять или шесть их встреч Русе дотронулся до него. Отцовская ладонь казалась тяжелой и ледяной, будто лезвие топора, промерзшее до сердцевины.

— Ты все равно будешь биться в эти двери снова и снова, — словно беседуя сам с собой, задумчиво произнес Русе. — Возможно, стоит приоткрыть их для тебя… 

— Я готов, милорд, — сказал Рамси, затаив дыхание.

— При одном условии, — бледные глаза Русе чуть сощурились. — Ни единая живая душа не должна узнать о том, что ты увидишь. Даже твоя зверушка Хеке, которому ты поверяешь все свои жалкие секреты. То, что скрыто в покоях Северной башни, касается только тех, в чьих жилах течет кровь Болтонов… хотя я все же порой сомневаюсь, что ты произошел от моего семени.

Кровь ударила в голову Рамси, однако он прикусил язык и кивнул в знак согласия.

— Крепко запомни, мальчик, если проговоришься, я навсегда вышвырну тебя из замка, — тихим будничным тоном сказал Русе, словно обсуждая виды на урожай с деревенским старостой. 

Он наконец убрал руку с плеча Рамси и провел ею по столешнице бюро, точно счищая грязь с ладони.

— Я дам клятву перед ликами Богов, отец, — ответил Рамси, с удовлетворением отметив, как тот на миг скривился, будто надкусил кислое яблоко. — Отведи меня в богорощу, а уж потом в Северную башню. 

— В этом нет нужды, — сухо сказал Русе. — Я верю тебе. А теперь следуй за мной. 

Костяные руки, торчащие из стен вместо обычных светильников, сжимали белыми пальцами зажженные факелы. «Король Ройс Четвертый считал, что враги обязаны служить ему и после смерти, — говорил на занятиях мейстер Утор. — Поэтому после каждой битвы он лично отрубал павшим воинам правую руку, а раненых приберегал напоследок. Затем мейстер с помощниками вываривали отрубленные десницы до тех пор, пока плоть не сходила с них полностью, а после обрабатывали кости особой смесью из воска и жира. Все светильники Дредфорта заменили на костяные руки. Они принадлежали людям, что носили знамена лютоволка, гиганта, белого солнца или стальной перчатки. Свечи в покоях короля Ройса держали десницы четверых Старков, двух Амберов и двух Карстарков. Все руки, поднявшие меч на Красного Короля, позже оказались на стенах Дредфорта с факелами в костяных кулаках». Рамси упивался историями о славном прошлом своего рода и готов был слушать их часами. 

Розовый плащ волочился по каменным плитам. Русе размеренно шагал по коридорам, ступеням и галереям, не обращая внимания на гарнизонных стражей и угодливые поклоны слуг. 

На первом этаже Северной башни располагалась караульная. Сейчас она пустовала — Дредфорту никто не грозил войной, поэтому дозорным не было нужды ежечасно обходить внутреннюю стену. Несколько солдатских коек, сундуки и стулья покрылись толстым слоем пыли. Русе приказал взять факел, и Рамси, вытащив его из костяного держателя, окунул в смоляную кадку, зажег и помахал, чтобы раздуть пламя. 

Винтовая лестница круто уходила вверх. Камни источали холод, и дыхание выходило облачками белого пара. На лестнице хватало места только для одного, поэтому Рамси поднимался вслед за отцом, стараясь не подпалить факелом запачканный грязью и паутиной розовый подол с меховой оторочкой.

Отец остановился, и Рамси тоже. Дым от факела разъедал глаза. Русе сделал едва уловимое движение правой рукой, раздался щелчок, и узкие черные створки тихо скрипнули. 

В круглой комнате без окон стоял запах слежавшейся пыли, однако в отличие от других заброшенных покоев Дредфорта, здесь не чувствовалось ни сырости, ни гнили. 

Отец по порядку зажег настенные светильники, и Рамси заворожено уставился на убранство просторной комнаты, больше похожей на ведьмино логово. Не хватало лишь очага с кипящим котелком да связок трав на стенах.

С деревянных распорок свешивались груды пожелтевших плащей из кожи, искусно скроенных из небольших кусков. Стыки скрепляли аккуратные стежки выцветших ниток, которые когда-то, как догадался Рамси, были розовыми. На скамьях, покрытых источенной временем тканью, лежали ножи: темные, с пятнами ржавчины, почти все с пустыми пазами на рукоятях — там, где раньше красовались драгоценные камни. 

На одном из столов стояли два прозрачных сосуда, запечатанные притертыми пробками и воском. В глубине каждого висел, словно подвешенный на нитке, женский палец с обручальным кольцом. Было видно, что они принадлежали разным женщинам. 

Приоткрыв рот, Рамси во все глаза уставился на пожелтевшие пальцы внутри сосудов, и Русе с усмешкой промолвил:

— Нельзя отпустить кого-то и ничего не оставить на память. 

Он достал из ящика в столе небольшой белый ларец, выточенный из чардрева. Эта вещица выглядела совсем новой. Русе открыл его и показал Рамси. От увиденного живот свело ледяным комом, хотя содержимое ларца было на редкость безобидным — свернутая прядь темно-пепельных волос юноши, который когда-то грезил обрести брата. 

— Если я помру, мои волосы тоже окажутся здесь? — хрипло спросил Рамси, и отец тихо рассмеялся.

— Возможно. А возможно и нет. 

Русе осторожно закрыл крышку и положил ларец обратно в ящик.

— Кто мы без своего прошлого? — произнес он, легко коснувшись раскрасневшейся щеки Рамси. — В этой комнате собраны истинные сокровища — памятные вещи многих поколений рода Болтон. 

На стенной полке выстроились в ряд высохшие оскаленные головы — черные губы разъехались, обнажив зубы; в глазницах лежали камешки, которые, судя по остаткам краски, когда-то были расписаны в цвет человеческих глаз. Из-под каждой головы свисал лоскут знамени. Они больше походили на пыльные тряпки: четыре грязно-серых, два черно-белых и два замызганно-красных. 

Рамси протянул руку, чтобы потрогать желтые зубы одной из голов, но Русе перехватил его запястье.

— Имей уважение к трофеям Ройса четвертого. Им без малого тысяча лет. Виллам Старк и его старший сын Бринден, младшие братья Джон и Родерик Старк, Гавен Амбер и его сын Роберт, Эдмур и Артос Карстарки… 

Рамси не слушал монотонный голос отца. Он заметил главное сокровище — потускневшее от времени; с паутиной, запутавшейся в низких зубцах, с россыпью темных камней на ободе, точно густые капли застывшей крови. Венец глубоко вдавился в полуистлевшую бархатную подушку, обшитую золотыми нитями. 

Не помня себя, Рамси шагнул вперед и осторожно взял корону, ожидая, что та рассыплется у него в руках, как многие старинные вещи, к которым он прикасался в замке. Однако венец оказался на диво прочным. Рамси потер большим пальцем один из камней на ободе, и в свете факелов тот сверкнул темно-алым сполохом. Как заколдованный, Рамси надел венец, и он мягко обхватил его голову, примяв черные волосы. Металл тепло прижался к коже на лбу, и Рамси на миг закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь приятной тяжестью древней драгоценности.

— Забавно, что едва очутившись здесь, ты сразу протянул руки к короне, — холодный голос Русе вывел из забытья, и Рамси быстро сорвал венец с головы.

— Это же наше наследие, корона Красных королей, — пересохшим горлом произнес Рамси, жадно глядя на тусклый зубчатый обруч. 

В своем воображении он видел, как этот венец, очищенный от грязи и паутины, сияет золотом на его темных волосах, и красные камни вспыхивают темно-алыми искорками под лучами зимнего солнца. 

— Не думай, что это твое наследие, Рамси, — в голосе отца почудилась печаль. — Королей больше нет — ни Красных, ни Зимних. А ты неспособен заменить мне сына… пока что.

Обернувшись, Рамси выдержал испытующий взгляд отца. Тот неожиданно улыбнулся, не размыкая губ, и снял с пальца кольцо.

— Однако мне нравится твой пыл и воодушевление, Рамси. Я вижу, что потайная комната привела тебя в восторг, в отличие от Домерика, который едва не упал в обморок, увидев головы Старков. Это радует меня, — Русе зажал кольцо с крупным гранатом между большим и указательным пальцем. — Пожалуй, я могу доверить тебе ключ. Постарайся стать достойным хранителем. Приходи сюда, когда почувствуешь необходимость. Можешь даже облачаться в кожаные плащи или примерять корону Ройса — главное, чтобы все вещи оставались в целости и на своих местах после каждого твоего визита. 

Русе надавил на гранат в перстне и повернул его. Крупный граненый камень выскочил из паза и повернулся поперек.

— Оно твое. Кольцо-ключ от покоев в Северной башне.

Рамси принял его обеими ладонями.

— Благодарю вас, милорд, — склонил он голову в поклоне, — я не только сохраню наследие нашего рода, но и приумножу его. 

— В твоем возрасте я тоже строил грандиозные планы, — Русе с усмешкой похлопал его по плечу. — Просто постарайся не разочаровать меня.

— Я не подведу, отец. Клянусь вам, — с нажимом сказал Рамси, и впервые почувствовал, что слово «отец», прозвучавшее из его уст, Русе Болтон воспринял благосклонно.


End file.
